Data mining involves discovering new patterns from large data sets and may involve use of artificial intelligence, statistics and database systems. A typical goal of data mining is to extract knowledge from a large data set. In data mining, large quantities of data typically are automatically analyzed to extract, for example, patterns such as groups of data or dependencies among data.